A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lids for closing or partially closing an opening into a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to such lids that are configured to engage the rolled inside edge portion of a peripherally disposed edge located at the opening into the container. Even more specifically, this invention relates to such lids that are configured to allow for variations in the size of the opening.
B. Background
Many viscous liquids, which include such products as paint, ketchup, mustard, syrup, shampoo and the like, are supplied in bottles, cans, jars or other containers. Most such products are utilized by rotating the container to a position where the top opening is facing downward to allow the product to pour, often very slowly, out of the container. A problem for users of such products is that as the product is used and the container reaches a point where it becomes nearly empty of the product, there is a certain amount of product left in the container that is difficult to utilize because the viscous nature of the product requires the user to wait an unreasonable amount of time for the product to pour out of the container. For many viscous liquid products, the amount of product remaining at this product low point can be somewhat substantial, depending on the viscous nature of the product. If the product at the bottom of the container is not recovered, then it will generally be discarded with the “empty” container. In addition to being a waste of product and, therefore, money, the remaining product in the container can be harmful to the environment. Depending on how the container is disposed, the product remaining in the container can contaminate the soil, groundwater and/or surface waters. In addition, the products can be harmful or even dangerous, particularly when mixed with other disposed products, to those persons who must handle the refuse or who otherwise come into contact with the products(s) in the nominally empty containers.
Some product suppliers attempt to reduce the amount of otherwise unrecoverable product remaining in the container by providing a container that is manufactured out of a material that can be squeezed to force the product from the container. Many users attempt to recover as much product as possible by either storing the container in an upside down condition so the viscous liquid product gathers, due to gravity, near the top of container so as to be ready for use or by heating up the product to make it at somewhat less viscous and easier to pour. Unfortunately, many products are not provided in or suitable for use in containers that are squeezable, cannot be efficiently or conveniently stored in an upside down condition and are unsafe or otherwise unsuitable for being heated to make the product less viscous. Examples of such products include paint that is provided in cans, syrup and like products that can be very messy if not carefully opened after being stored upside down and ketchup, mustard and like products that lose their desired consistency if heated.
Another approach to recovering product remaining in a container is to transfer the product to another container. For a certain amount of the product, the transfer of the product can be accomplished by simply pouring the contents of one container into a second container. As with use of the product, however, a significant amount of viscous liquid product will not easily transfer, such as by pouring, to the second container. In fact, in order to recover substantially all of the remaining product, most viscous liquids would require the user to hold the container in a pouring position above the second container for an unreasonable amount of time. To simplify the process of transferring a viscous fluid from one container to another, users will often place the container to be emptied in an upright or a generally upright position over the container which is to receive the viscous liquid so the liquid will flow from the first container to the second container over time, with the opening of the first container in as close alignment with the opening of the second container to eliminate or at least reduce spillage of the liquid. Although some containers are configured such that they can be placed in a balanced condition above another similarly configured container, for most containers this approach is not practical or even possible without some type of support apparatus or mating device to hold the upside down container in the desired position above the container to receive the viscous liquid.
The prior art discloses a number of different types of devices and systems for transferring viscous liquid from one container to another. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,080 to Foust, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,720 to Barnoski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,499 to Fluster and U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,267 to Seablom are representative of devices and systems that are utilized to transfer viscous liquids from a first bottle to a second bottle. Each of these patents, and others related thereto, describe devices and systems wherein the top of the first bottle is placed in a mating relationship with the top of the second bottle with the first bottle inverted over the second bottle to facilitate flow of the viscous liquid from the first bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,261 to Brdlik discloses a paint storing system for recovering and storing paint that would otherwise be left in a partially emptied paint can. This system utilizes a plastic bag supported in an upright position in a bag holder container and a lid that is secured to the top of the bag holder container and which receives an inverted paint can so paint will flow through a funnel-shaped hole in the lid into the bag, which is then removed from the bag holder container for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,991 to Ackerman discloses a paint scan spill guard having a downwardly projecting engaging member that engages the channel of the paint can rim and an upwardly disposed funnel-like member. The patent does not disclose a system that allows the user to beneficially transfer a viscous fluid between containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,480 to Saddler, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0053566 to England, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0045631 to White, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,107 to Gaal and U.S. D576,848 to Williams all disclose container adapters that are received over or inside the container opening and provide a funnel or funnel-like upwardly disposed portion that facilitates pouring liquid from or pouring liquid into the container in a manner that reduces spillage and prevents damage to the rim of the container. None of these patents show a system for beneficially transferring a viscous fluid between containers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,230 to Jacobson, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,601 to Novick describe lids for containers that facilitate stacking the bottom of one container on the top of another container. The patent to Jacobson also shows use of center aperture through which a beverage may be brewed in the container below when it is used in a beverage brewer. Neither of these patents show the devices being utilized to transfer a viscous liquid from one container to another. Examples of lids having spout or spout-like features for use on paint cans and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,489 to Giarrante, U.S. Des. 329,981 to Card and U.S. Des. 315,781 to Hart, et al. Although these patents show a lid that facilitates pouring a liquid from the container through the spout, as opposed to pouring directly over the edge of the container, they do not show use of the lids to beneficially transfer a viscous fluid from one container to another.
Although the prior art does disclose various systems for transferring a viscous liquid from a first container to a second container, these systems are not commonly utilized or available despite the large number of people who could benefit from such systems. For instance, painters who use large quantities of paint could significantly reduce their costs if they could recover much of the paint that is currently lost. Restaurants and the like could benefit by having an easier and more convenient to use system of transferring condiments such as ketchup and mustard from nearly empty containers to a second container that is more full, thereby reducing product loss and customer frustration with having to wait on the slow movement of product out of a mostly empty container. Many of the present systems for transferring viscous liquids from one container to another do not work well for containers having different sizes and shapes of openings. In fact, many of the prior art devices are configured for specific containers and, therefore, can only be used with those containers. Another problem with some of the prior art viscous liquid transfer systems is that the transfer of liquid results in some of the liquid spilling on the outside walls of the container receiving the viscous liquid.
Cans, buckets and other containers generally have a peripherally disposed edge that defines an upwardly facing opening into the container. For some containers, this edge is somewhat aligned with and generally an extension of the sidewall of the container. Many containers, however, have a peripherally disposed edge that is shaped and configured to be engaged by a lid that at least partially closes the opening and, as a result, the container. Paint cans and similarly configured containers typically have a specially configured peripherally disposed edge with an outer lip, an inner lip and a channel between the outer and inner lips. Generally, the inner lip has a rolled inside edge that forms a curved surface directed inward towards the opening into the container. The prior art discloses various types and uses for these lids, including those that are generally flat and which are just utilized to close the opening, lids having spouts to assist with pouring liquid from the container and lids which are configured to assist with transferring fluid between containers.
With regard to the engagement of the lid with the peripherally disposed edge of the paint can type of container, the lids are generally configured to either engage the outer lip, the inner lip and/or the channel between the outer and inner lips. Lids that only engage the outer lip of the peripherally disposed edge are generally not preferred because they tend to not be securely attached to the container and, as a result, can cause the liquid to spill out of the container or allow air, dust and other material to enter the container and dry, contaminate or otherwise negatively impact the liquid stored in the container. Lids that engage the channel between the outer and inner lips of the peripherally disposed edge are the most common type of lid and, generally, are the type of lid that is provided with the container. This type of lid is secured to the container by pressing the channel engaging portion of the lid into the channel. As well known, this can be messy or otherwise a problem if a portion of the liquid in the container, such as paint, is disposed inside the channel. In addition, removing this type of lid from the container typically requires the use of a screwdriver or other prying tool around the edge of the lid to disengage it from the channel. Unfortunately, use of the tool can damage the peripherally disposed edge of the container and cause difficulty with later secure engagement of the lid with the container or the seal between the lid and the peripherally disposed channel. Lids that engage the inner lip of the peripherally disposed channel are generally less likely to be accidently disengaged from the container and usually avoid the above described problems with regard to being messy or requiring tools that can damage the container.
Many existing lids, including those with spouts, transfer components or which are otherwise specially configured, that engage the inner lip have a small bump or other protrusion that is configured to engage the rolled inside edge of the inner lip. Examples of this type of lid are found in the prior art, such as the Stack 'n Pour (a trademark of Stack N Pour) and the Big Mouth Pour Spout (a trademark of Homax Products) paint can lids. A known problem of this type of lid is that the use of the bump does not allow for any variance in the diameter of the can opening. Although this type of lid will work with a paint can having the same size opening, which is typically 140 mm diameter, the lid will not fit on a paint can having a slightly smaller opening, even if only 1 mm smaller opening, and will be too loose to seal on a can having even a slightly larger opening (such as 141 mm or so), which can cause paint to harden inside the can or spill past the lid. Other inner lip engaging lids have no bump to engage the rolled inside edge, instead utilizing a smooth, slightly tapered wall that is intended to secure the lid to the container. Examples of such lids include the Paint Saver Lid (available from Aircraft Spruce & Speciality Co.) and the Painter's Pal EZ Pour paint can lid (available from Encore Plastics). As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, none of the above-mentioned lids “snap” attach to the container so as to adequately and safely engage the can well enough to ensure the lid stays in place during use thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved lid for attaching to the inner lip of a peripherally disposed edge of a container, such as a paint can or the like. The improved lid should be configured to securely engage the rolled inside edge of the inner lip in a manner that prevents the lid from being easily knocked off the container and that prevents air, dust or other materials from getting inside the container to contaminate the paint or other liquid therein. The lid should be configured to securely attach to the peripherally disposed edge of the container yet be able to be removed without the use of a screwdriver or other tools. The lid should also be configured to allow for variations in the diameter of the opening into the container and be configured to snap attach to the container so as to securely close the opening and protect the contents thereof.